Vehicles can interact with vehicle occupants using both audible and visual communications mechanisms. The vehicle can use a visual display to present information the vehicle occupant can see and optionally receive input when the vehicle occupant presses virtual buttons presented on the display. In addition, the vehicle can use an audio system to convey information to the vehicle occupant. The vehicle can then receive responses to the audibly or visually-conveyed information using one or more microphones. When the microphone receives responses in the form of speech, it may be accompanied by background or other noise that can interfere with the speech. For instance, when the audio system receives sound from two separately-located microphones, the sound received at one microphone may be different from the sound received at another microphone. Combining the signals from each microphone can result in unwanted noise output through speakers of the audio system. Reconciling the differences in sound received from one microphone with the sound received from another microphone can produce a clearer output through speakers of the audio system.